


Choripan

by Angelic_Disaster, orphan_account



Series: Faculock [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Argentina, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, CHORIPANES, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Murder Husbands, Porn With Plot, Sexo, Sexuality Crisis, Shower Sex, homosexuales - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will Graham y Hannibal Lecter son estudiantes en la universidad, viviendo en Argentina. Comen choripanes, bailan cumbia, y garchan. Mucho. No les voy a mentir, es puro smut y algo de plot porque Crowley y Aziraphale se merecen su momento. Crack pero con seriedad.Parte de la serie de crossovers entre Sherlock/Hannibal/Good Omens en Argentina haciendo cosas.Sherlock, Mary y John pasan a saludar, Crowley y Aziraphale son los profesores copados.HUMOR. SEXO. HOMOSEXUALES. CHORIPANES.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Faculock [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Choripan

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué es #Faculock? Faculock es una serie de fics sobre Johnlock, Hannigram e Ineffable Husbands, que tiene una linea temporal, pero cuya continuidad está un poco dispersa porque vamos subiendo cosas sueltas. Se va a arreglar próximamente, mientras tanto, disfruten el shameless smut en español, atentis: se usa la palabra PIJA.
> 
> Also, agradecemos de todo corazón a [Ceibos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceibos/) que fue parte de la construcción y beta readismo, y plot,e ideas y sexo del fic.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes prender el fuego del asado? — Eran las 7 de la tarde en pleno octubre. El calor no era insoportable pero empezaba a ser molesto, el sol todavía alumbraba el patio de la facultad y Will estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios, para variar.

Él había hecho todo bien, como se esperaba del presidente del centro de estudiantes. Había organizado una jornada en honor a Lovecraft exitosa. El profesor Erza Fell de literatura medieval había sido no solamente igual de amable como lo era siempre, sino que había ayudado con las preparaciones, firmado como profesor a cargo para que consiguiera el salón. En vez de Will tener que preguntarle qué necesitaba, si quería agua, con qué lo podía ayudar; siempre era Fell con sus ojos brillantes que le preguntaba a él, su estudiante, si estaba bien, si había comido, si necesitaba salir del aula. Para Will el profesor Fell era una luz, un ángel guardián en su carrera. Y un ángel guardián en esta jornada que era, sin lugar a dudas, la más estresante hasta el día de la fecha. 

—Tomá un caramelo querido. — Le dijo Fell con sus ojos brillantes sosteniendo palitos de la selva en sus manos regordetas. — ¿Necesitas silencio? ¿Querés que vayamos a un aula?

—La verdad que sí, por favor. — 

  
  
  


Ya en un aula Will se sentó sobre uno de los escritorios. Terminó por acostarse con las piernas colgando, refregándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos hasta tener luces multicolores bailandole molestas en los párpados y dejando salir todo su entrés en forma de gruñido. 

—¿Querés hablar Will? — El profesor Fell, con su mirada amable y suéter color crema, viejo y gastado que te daban ganas de abrazarlo incluso en pleno verano, eran una bendición.

Por el otro lado, el profesor Antonio Crowley que llevaba un cajón de cervezas debajo del brazo y un parlante en el otro, (seguido de dos alumnos que también llevaban cajones de cerveza) entró al salón pateando la puerta y gritando — HOY SE LA DAN EN LA PERA MUCHACHOS. — era quizás una especie muy extraña de milagro. 

El profesor Antonio Crowley, jefe de cátedra de la carrera de Historia era uno de los más queridos del alumnado. Y justo hoy, también había sido de las mayores ayudas para el centro de estudiantes. Ayudó a conseguir el permiso para que les permitieran usar el patio, poner música, cocinar choripanes y vender alcohol para recaudar fondos y arreglar el aula a la que se le había roto el techo.

Fell lo miró con una mirada reprobatoria, muy cargada de cariño para realmente estar enojado. Crowley hizo una mueca graciosa con el rostro y cerrando la puerta con el pie, ahora suavemente. — Warlock, Adam, pongan los cajones ahí yo ahora me encargo de guardar todo; no se hagan problema y vayan. Nos vemos en un ratito. —

—Dale viejo, nos vemos. —

—La boca Adam. — Gritó Erza con la boca abierta en una "O" refinada, llevándose la mano al pecho en un gesto traído directamente del palacio de Versalles.

—¿Que vayan ni que vayan? Son $100 pesos. — Dijo Warlock, ahijado del profesor Crowley, que estaba por empezar su primer año de la facultad. Crowley se bajó los lentes, mirando con las cejas levantadas mientras sacaba la billetera y les daba dos billetes de $50. — 100 para Adam, 100 para mi. — La sonrisa en la cara de Warlock creció como la del gato Cheshire.

—Sí, dale, con sueldo de profesor de universidad pública. Rajá de acá. — Warlock sonrió agarrando los billetes y saludando, mientras Crowley sacudía las manos echandolo. — ¡Portense mal! — Les gritó mientras cerraba la puerta con llave. 

Dándose media vuelta, mirando a su alumno tirado en la mesa dijo —¿Qué pasó Willy? 

— Profe, ¿usted sabe cocinar choripanes? — Fell se rió ante la pregunta de Will, sus cachetes que ya eran colorados y rechonchos se inflaron como una ardilla mientras se le achinaban los ojos y las arrugas se marcaban en los costados.

— Antonio es la persona con menos paladar culinario que te vas a encontrar en esta vida Will, lo lamento mucho. — Dijo Fell todavía sonriendo como si fuera el mejor chiste del año.

— Y después andan diciendo que él es un ángel, mirá cómo se ríe de mí el muy wacho. —

— ¡La boca! — Se quejó Fell de nuevo, golpeando las palmas de las manos sobre sus piernas, mientras Crowley le tiraba un beso con la mano en forma de disculpa. Will rodó los ojos. Toda la facultad sabía que andaban en algo juntos y ellos ni se molestaban en ocultarlo. _ "Que par de pájaros" _ pensó Will, sabiendo que tan juntos estaban y a la vez no podían parar de hablar de todo el tiempo que llevaban casados y cuánto amaban a sus respectivas parejas. 

—¿Quieren que los deje solos? — Preguntó Will, haciéndose el desentendido, como se hacía siempre con ellos dos. Tratando de meter púa o haciéndolos sentir incómodos. Cosa que no pasaba porque en realidad todo el alumnado tenía el trolometro roto o estaba muy confundido, siendo que sus respectivas parejas eran ellos mismos. 

— No querido, quiero que me digas qué pasó y en qué te podemos ayudar.

— Mientras implique que yo pueda tomar cerveza y no tenga que cocinar estoy dispuesto a todo. — Ahora Fell rodó los ojos a causa de su marido, y Will sonrió antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo. 

— Venía haciendo todo bien yo. Lo único que pedí es que me consigan a una persona que se pueda hacer cargo de la parrilla y la barra porque yo voy a estar ocupado siendo la caja, vendiendo los choris y la birra. Anderson dijo que se encargaban él y Donovan. Resulta que ella no viene porque se pelearon de nuevo y él no tocó una parrilla en su vida. Y el resto ya tiene tareas asignadas no sé de dónde voy a sacar gente.

— Yo me puedo quedar en la barra sirviendo la cerveza sin problema. — Dijo Crowley y a Will se le iluminó el rostro. A Fell no tanto. — Dale ángel, te quedás conmigo, tomamos algo, nos bailamos unos cumbiones buenardos como dicen ahora. ¿Se dice así no, Will? ¿"Buenardo"? — Erza se tapó la cara con una mano muerto de vergüenza. Will asintió, frunciendo la cara también del dolor que le causaba la vergüenza en el estómago, pero agradecido. 

— Dios mío, un día me vas a matar del estrés que me hacés pasar, querido.

— Dah, sin mí tu vida sería un embole. Y coso, tu amigo Will, el grandote de Bellas Artes. ¿No cocinaba? — Will abrió la boca y los ojos, el momento exacto donde se le prendió la lamparita sobre la cabeza.

—¡Sí!— Exclamó Fell con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja juntando sus manos. — El señorito Lecter. Siempre me muestra fotos de sus platos. Son toda una obra de arte. 

—¿Quién dice señorito en el 2019? — Erza frunció las cejas haciendo un puchero adorable con el labio.

—¿Quién dice _ buenardo _ ?— Le dijo con reproche a su marido.

—¡LA JUVENTUD ÁNGEL!

—¡Gracias profes!— Dijo Will saliendo del aula con el celular en la oreja.

—¿Te mostré yo las fotos que me mandó el otro día el Señorito Lecter? Hizo una ‘Bistecca alla Fiorentina’ divina. — Dijo Fell sacando su celular cuando justo Will volvió a entrar por la puerta. 

—Disculpen profes, ¿por casualidad ninguno podrá prestarme para hacer una llamada rápida?

—¿A Lecter? Sí querido sí, tomá. — Dijo Fell pasándole su celular. — Lo tengo agendado como Hannibal Lecter.

—¿Lo tenés agendado, ángel?

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo me va a pasar fotos de su comida, sino?

Will tomó el celular, mirando el fondo de pantalla de una foto del profesor Crowley con sombrero, la cara blanca llena de protector solar y subido a una estatua de un lobo marino. Will estaba listo para contarle el chisme del fondo de pantalla al resto de sus amigos. Will también hizo todo lo posible por eliminar de su cabeza la imagen mental de la sunga color rojo fuego.

[x]

  
  


— ¡Hola Will! — La voz y la sonrisa de Mary eran un alivio entre toda la gente que tenía alrededor. — Está lleno el patio, felicidades. 

—Gracias Mary. ¿La están pasando bien? — El grupo asintió John Watson estaba sostenido al brazo de Mary, y Sherlock Holmes los acompañaba. —¿Les sirvo algo? 

—Sí, yo quiero un chori, y dame 1 botella de birra. — John dijo soltando el brazo de Mary y sacando la billetera.

—¿Ese es Hannibal cocinando? — Los ojos de Mary se abrieron enormes, más saltones de lo que ya eran, en una mueca graciosa, Will asintió. — A mi dame uno con lechuga, tomate y chimi. Lo voy a saludar a Hannibal, ahora vuelvo.

—¿Le vas a decir que te guarde el chorizo más grande? — Le dijo Will con sorna recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de John y una sarcástica de Mary.

—No, seguro me va a decir que se está guardando el chorizo para vos. — La expresión enojada de John se rompió con el comentario de Mary y Sherlock se tuvo que tapar la boca para no reirse. Will abrió la boca para decir algo pero Mary ya se había ido.

Refunfuñando entre dientes lo miró a Sherlock, — ¿Y vos? 

—Ahora que sé que Hannibal es el que cocina sí voy a comer uno. Pero, ¿Quién lava las lechuga y los tomates?

—Anderson. 

—Un choripan sin lechuga y sin tomate. Y sacale las verduras al de Mary también. — Dijo Sherlock con una mueca de asco.

—No te preocupes ya lo iba a hacer. ¿Para vos también sin, petiso? — Dijo con una expresión cómplice con sus dos amigos y sin necesitar que John responda para saber que  _ sí, por favor sin verduras porque no confío en Anderson. _ Will guardó la plata. — Acá tienen los numeritos, disfruten. Y gracias por venir. 

  
  
  


[xx]

  
  


—¡Sonreí para la cámara! — Dijo Will sacándole una foto a Hannibal, con el cartel de "Jornada H. P. Lovecraft" atrás, sin camisa, transpirado y despeinado junto a la parrilla en la que ya quedaban los últimos chorizos de la noche. 

—Borrá eso ya mismo. — Le dijo Hannibal sonriente, señalandolo con el palo de metal que estaba usando para apagar los carbones. 

—No lo voy a subir a ningún lado, no te preocupes, tomá, — Le dijo Will acercándose y llevando una botella de cerveza que chorreaba agua, recién salida del balde con hielos. Hannibal la aceptó secándose la frente con la mano. — Ya terminó la jornada, ya te podés poner en pedo. — Y tras una pausa dijo, con una sonrisa tímida, — Gracias che, posta. 

—No pasa nada Will, estoy para lo que necesites. ¿Encendedor tenés? — Will le pasó un encendedor rojo, bastante confundido. Hannibal parecía estar siempre lleno de sorpresas y que pudiera hacer todo bien. Will rodó los ojos cuando vió la tapa de la botella saltar entre las manos de Hannibal y el encendedor como si fuera un truco que practicaba todas las noches frente al espejo. Hannibal le dió un trago largo, agradecido de lo fría que estaba; entre el verano que se acercaba, el fuego de la parrilla, la música y la gente bailando Hannibal estaba muerto de calor y cubierto de transpiración. El pelo se le pegaba a la cara, y su manzana de Adán se movía con cada trago en su cuello brillante. Will observó los músculos de la garganta de Hannibal mientras crecía en la suya un bulto que le dificultaba la respiración.

Hannibal suspiró aliviado, limpiándose la boca con el brazo.

—¿Te quedás un rato más? — Le preguntó Will, aceptando la botella que le ofrecía. Will tomó un trago largo, sosteniendo la vista hacia su amigo. Que Hannibal no perdiera de vista su garganta, tal y cómo hizo Will con la suya, le daba cierta tranquilidad, lo hacía sentir que era algo normal. El sabor amargo de la cerveza se mezcló en su boca con el fantasma de un sabor salado que la transpiración de Hannibal había dejado en el pico.

—¿Vos te quedás hasta el final no? 

Will asintió, devolviéndole la botella, rozando los dedos mientras la pasaban, sintiendo las gotas de agua resbalando por su mano. 

—Entonces me puedo quedar un rato más. — 

  
  


[xxxx]

  
  


Las 10 de la noche pasaron sin pena ni gloria, las 11 también. Ya quedaba mucha menos gente en el patio. Gente de la agrupación se había ido, profesores y alumnado también. El portero se había acercado a las 12 menos 5 a Will para darle la llave de la puerta. 

—No quiero a nadie cogiendo en los salones, y me llevo una lata para el camino. Te dejo la llave a vos pibe. — Will le sonrió haciendo la V con los dedos mientras el portero, Juan, se retiraba tomando una cerveza. Era viernes y podían quedarse un par de horas más, después el lunes tendría que devolverle la copia de la llave al portero cuando volviera a la facultad. 

Will había dicho que no iba a tomar. Pero entre el estrés y la gente que lo felicitaba y le decía  _ "tomá tomá" _ terminó con los ojos cansados apoyado en una pared unas horas después, viendo cómo las personas que quedaban todavía seguían bailando. 

—Nunca me imaginé que el profesor Fell bailara cumbia. — Hannibal estaba a su lado, apoyado en la pared desde hacía un rato en un silencio confortable, tenía las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa divertida. 

—Bailar es una palabra que no sé si realmente aplica en este caso. — Le respondió Will que se debatía si seguía mirando a los profesores bailar porque le daba gracia o porque la vergüenza ajena no le dejaba apartar la vista.

Junto al árbol, mientras sonaba  _ Ocho Cuarenta _ de Rodrigo, el profesor Crowley, con una botella de cerveza en una mano y la mano del profesor Fell en la otra, lo hacía girar y juntos movían los pies de forma poco coordinada y sin mucho sentido.

—Por lo menos creo que la están pasando bien.— Se rió Will. La voz del profesor Crowley se escuchó por todo el patio gritando  _ "el amor puede máaaaaas" _ junto con la risa risueña del profesor Fell respondiendo _ "¡mucho más!" _ . Will sonrió apoyándose sobre el hombro de Hannibal, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del lituano y así ahuyentar la visión de sus profesor haciendo el ridículo. — Que vergüenza que me dan. — Con la voz cargada de suficiente cariño para pisar la línea entre la vergüenza y la ternura. 

Hannibal tenía todavía transpiración en el cuerpo por el calor de la fogata y su camisa abierta dejando el pecho descubierto. Will inhalo apoyado contra él, Hannibal olía a leña, pero también tenía un ligero olor a duraznos con miel asándose y a lo que, Will supuso, todos los hombres olían cuando transpiraban. Ambos estaban borrachos, Will más que nada estaba cansado. 

—¿Me estás oliendo?— Dijo Hannibal apoyando una mano sobre el pelo de Will, demasiado divertido con el descubrimiento y la poca vergüenza de Will que ni siquiera se había molestado en disimular la acción.

—¿Sabés que sí? Un olor tenés.— Will y Hannibal se rieron. Graham buscó a ciegas con su mano la de Lecter, cruzando los dedos con él, sin una razón en particular, solo que estar así se sentía correcto. Con más seriedad, todavía con su cabeza escondida entre su hombro y el pecho de Lecter, dijo — Gracias Hanni, en serio. 

—No hay ningún problema Will. Siempre estoy libre para ayudarte. 

Will levantó la cabeza, apoyando su mentón sobre la clavícula de Hannibal. Una sonrisa tonta en ambos rostros, una mirada cómplice entre los dos.

La pared en la que estaban era cercana a una esquina; la luz del fuego que venía desde el centro del patio les alumbraba con un aura de intimidad, lo suficientemente lejos para estar ocultos, lo suficientemente cercana para que el sonido de las chispas les llenara el silencio. La sonrisa de Hannibal desapareció, dejando en su lugar labios entreabiertos. Lecter respiró profundo, el olor a alcohol, a humo y transpiración entre ellos dos; tragó con fuerza un bulto de ansiedad que pasó de su garganta a su estómago. El aire le salió entrecortado y el temblor en la mano que sujetaba la de Will era incontrolablemente obvio.

Hannibal cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyando su frente sobre la de Will. Se le dificultaba respirar, hablar, pensar. Su lengua se volvió un músculo sin utilidad ni propósito, olvidando absolutamente cómo formular palabras o que siquiera existiera un lenguaje. 

—¿Hanni?— Preguntó Will preocupado, haciéndole abrir los ojos y encontrándose con esa mirada intensa. Los ojos de Will brillaban con fuerza y la luz de la fogata, el vivo fuego y chispas se reflejaban en ellos y Hannibal sentía que era un fuego que lo consumía por dentro. Se obligó a mantener la vista en los profundos ojos de Will que vibraban entre verde y celeste, evitando a toda costa bajar su mirada siquiera un milímetro.

—Hannibal...— Dijo Will soltando la mano de Lecter con su voz profunda y seria, realización de una verdad que estaba oculta y a la vez obvia le atravesó como un cuchillo en el estómago. Su voz hizo que el corazón del lituano se comprimiera y su estómago diera un vuelco desesperado. Los ojos de Hannibal se abrieron asustados, con sus pupilas sacudiéndose y todo su cuerpo tensado de miedo. Recordando lo poco cómodo que se sentía Will con el contacto visual, pensando que algo en sus ojos, o las reacciones tan obvias de su cuerpo a la cercanía lo habían delatado. 

— _ Hanni.. _ .— suspiró Will sobre sus labios amablemente, llevando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Hannibal — vení.—

Era un comando que Hannibal no podía resistir, y se vió obligado, en necesidad de, abalanzarse sobre los labios de Will. El beso era húmedo, necesitado y desenfrenado. Hannibal seguía los labios de Will suplicante cuando él apartaba la cabeza, y los abría obediente cuando Will lo presionaba contra la pared o lo traía hacia él con sus manos. Había olvidado cómo pensar y cómo hablar, pero recobró la idea de que la lengua tenía usos que no iban de la mano con ningún idioma conocido, pero sí con un lenguaje natural, más humano y, a la vez, más divino. 

Hannibal sostenía a Will de las manos, implorando que no lo suelte, gimiendo en la boca de Will al sentir el cuerpo del otro presionado contra el suyo. Labios, lenguas, piel y dientes chocaban en una necesidad animal de tenerse cerca. 

Will apartó sus manos del rostro de Hannibal, abriéndose paso con ellas por el pecho, enredando sus dedos en pequeños rulitos que se le formaban en el pecho, y acercándolo, pasando su brazo por detrás, acariciando su espalda baja. Hannibal cambió la posición de sus manos, enterrandolas entre el pelo de Will.

Se separaron tomando aire ruidosamente, las narices y frentes chocando y mechones de cabellos pegados a la frente del otro, la música había cambiado de Rodrigo a Gilda y sonaba oculta y lejana. 

_ No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón. _

_ Amar es un milagro y yo te ame, como nunca jamas lo imagine. _

— Vení a bailar conmigo, — dijo Will con la voz ahogada, arrastrando a Hannibal de la pared, sin darle tiempo a responder o salir del shock. 

—Will, yo no sé bailar cumbia.

—Los profes tampoco y no les importa, y a mi me encanta Gilda. Dale. — Will lo sostenía de ambas manos, moviéndolas descompasadas con la música. Tenía el rostro rojo y los labios hinchados. En ese estado no había nada a lo que Hannibal pudiera decirle que no. 

Hannibal se dejaba atraer hacia él y que lo guíe en todo tipo de piruetas que sospechaba no eran de cumbia. Haciendo que sus cuerpos se volviera a rozar, que sus pechos se acercaran y su mirada se encontrara con los labios de Will que le cantaban, entre lo cómico y lo trágico:

— _ Y entre un te quiero y te quiero, vamos remontando al cielo. Y no puedo arrepentirme de este amoooor  _ —

Hannibal salió de shock por un momento en el que se cruzó con los ojos de Will, que trataba a toda costa de evitar las miradas. Su voz temblaba con fuerza y parecía romperse en cualquier momento, las manos que antes lo habían sujetado contra la pared temblaban irreconocibles. 

—Will — La voz de Hannibal explotó en preocupación deteniendolo en medio de una pirueta en la que iba a tratar de apartarse otra vez. Y Hannibal lo atrajo finalmente hacia él, sintiendo la respiración agitada y el cuerpo temblando de Will que se escondía en el pecho asustado. La canción seguía sonando en el fondo mientras abrazaba a Will con fuerza. El profesor Fell se acercó con mirada preocupada, y Hannibal lo detuvo haciendo una seña con la mano. 

—Will... Will, — Le habló Hannibal, pero solo había balbuceos ahogados como respuesta de parte de Will que se rehusaba a mover la cabeza de su escondite. Hannibal lo atrajo con más fuerza, pasando un brazo por su espalda y con su mano apoyada detrás de la cabeza, tratando de ser un soporte a tierra para su amigo. —Will. ¿Querés que llame un taxi y nos vamos? Will, te dejo en tu casa. — Will asintió todavía escondido y Hannibal lo hizo caminar lejos de los ojos curiosos de la gente que quedaba alrededor. 

En una esquina oscura, diferente a la cual habían estado menos de 3 minutos antes Hannibal logró apartar a Will de su pecho y lograr que tomara aire. 

—Will, está bien, mírame, está bien. Respirá. — Dijo sin poder lograr que Will levantara la cabeza. Lejos de él, en la oscuridad y temblando se veía pequeño y Hannibal sintió la urgencia de llevárselo lejos, guardarlo en su pecho y dejarlo ahí hasta que Will pudiera calmarse.

—Tengo que cerrar la puerta, no me puedo ir. 

—Dame la llave, yo hablo con el profe. Son las 2 de la mañana, que ya se vayan a sus casas. — La voz de Hannibal sonaba convincente y Will solo quería irse de la vista de las personas, esconderse y pensar.

Will se sacó la llave del bolsillo, dándosela directamente en la mano a Hannibal y entrelazando los dedos. Quedando la llave atrapada entre ellos. 

—Perdón, yo...

—Will. Dame la otra mano. No me muevo de acá, pero necesito darle la llave a Erza. — Will asintió, con la cabeza escondida, un sollozo ahogado saliendo de su garganta. Hannibal sujetó la llave mientras Will le agarraba la otra mano. Con otra seña de Hannibal, Erza que los estaba mirando preocupado sosteniendo la mano de Crowley se acercó con cautela, respetando la distancia y tomando la llave tan rápido como hacía contacto con Hannibal, y saliendo de nuevo de la burbuja de espacio que Will necesitaba entre ellos solos. 

—¡Todos a sus casas, no hay nada que ver acá! ¡Chusmas!— Gritó Crowley dispersando a los alumnos que quedaban.

—Es el estrés, no da más. Yo lo llevo a la casa. Si pueden por favor cerrar, que ya se vayan todos. — Dijo Hannibal, llevando su mano, ahora libre, a la cabeza de Will que respiraba más tranquilo.

—No hay ningún problema querido.— 

  
  
  


[xxx]

  
  
  


Fuera de la facultad el aire era frío a pesar de tener a Will pegado contra sí, casi colgado de él como si Hannibal fuera el único soporte a la realidad. Sosteniendo por un lado a su amigo, Hannibal paró un taxi de la forma que pudo.

—¿Hasta dónde chicos?

—Primero hasta Berazategui. ¿Cuál es la dirección de tu casa Will?

— No, soy un boludo perdón. Te queda en la loma del orto. — Will se pasó la mano por la cara, nervioso. — No, dejá, te va a salir un montón de mi casa a la tuya. 

—Will, por favor. Necesito que te calmés. — Aunque fuera en órdenes la voz de Hannibal era gentil. Trató de atrapar el rostro de Will entre sus manos pero era un caso perdido, Will se sacudía y obligarlo a que lo mire no era algo que ayudara. Así que Hannibal optó por la opción que venía funcionando y trajo a Will directo a su pecho otra vez, acariciando su pelo y escuchándolo inhalar con fuerza, sintiendo el pulso en su cuello bajar considerablemente. — No me mirés, no hablemos. No pasa nada. Pero necesito que te calmés y me digás qué hago. Yo te acompaño a donde sea, con eso no te voy a dar salida, estás muy mal, no te puedo dejar ir solo en este estado. 

Will se quedó en silencio, el taxista los miró por el retrovisor, señalándole a Hannibal el cronómetro andando que ya marcaba los $70 pesos. Hannibal le hizo una seña de que lo deje corriendo, y el taxista se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho. 

—Me olvidé la mochila encima, no sé dónde está. — Dijo Will evadiendo por completo el tema de conversación.

—Le mando un mensaje a Fell, le digo que te la busque y mañana te llevo hasta la casa y la pasamos a buscar.

—¿Me llevás de dónde? — Hannibal se quedó congelado, Will había levantado la cabeza en un pestañeo aunque no lo miraba directamente. Aún así Hannibal pudo distinguir la nariz goteando y su cara en rojo brillante. 

—Will, — Hannibal lo pensó por un segundo, inseguro de si era lo que debía hacer, si era lo que Will le estaba pidiendo o era su propio deseo hablando. —¿Querés venir a mi casa?— Le preguntó con cautela, sus manos liberando la cara de Will de sus rulos mientras un hipo le hacía saltar el pecho. — Te podés dar una ducha, te armo la habitación de huéspedes. Así no tenés que estar solo. ¿Querés? — Will finalmente lo miró a los ojos. 

El cronómetro seguía marcando en silencio y ya superaba los 100 pesos. 

—Estoy confundido — Fue lo único que respondió Will, la voz le salió quebrada.

—Lo sé. Y está bien. — Hannibal le sonrió compasivo. Will tenía un mechón de pelo en medio de la cara, pegado a la nariz que Lecter resistió de acomodar. En cambio, soltó a Will, tratando de darle espacio. 

—No. — le respondió, volviendo a buscar el contacto y pegándose a Hannibal. Gritando  _ no me sueltes _ con cada átomo de su cuerpo. 

—Te prometo que no te voy a soltar Will. — Dijo Hannibal, acomodandolo en su pecho, dejándolo respirar tranquilo. — A Recoleta entonces. —

  
  


[xxxx]

  
  
  


— Podés darte una ducha mientras yo te preparo la cama, ya sabes dónde está el baño. — Dijo Hannibal prendiendo la luz del salón y dejando la llave en un cuenco junto a la puerta. — O sino, el de mi pieza tiene bañera, podés tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras. ¿Querés que te preste un pijama?— Will asintió, caminando despacio por el living con la mirada perdida, sin ir a ningún lado, ahora más estable y pudiendo separarse de Hannibal. 

—Will...— La voz de Hannibal sonaba como una seda, cautelosa y preocupada. Su mano se detuvo a centímetros de tocar el brazo de Will. 

—Con la ducha del otro baño estoy bien, permiso. — Hannibal asintió, todavía sosteniendo su brazo tocando solo el aire mientras Will huía de su tacto. 

  
  
  
  


El agua caliente era descontracturante. Sentía las gotas caer con un repiqueteo desacompasado que se hacía un eco todavía más desacompasado. El vapor le aflojaba los pulmones, después de estar junto al humo del fuego, de cigarrillos y de porro toda la noche era liberador sentir el olor a perfume de la casa de Hannibal. 

Will se quedó en silencio y sin moverse, dejando el chorro de agua golpearle directamente en la cara mientras pensaba en la esquina oscura de la facultad y de por qué buscó a ciegas la mano de Hannibal.

La puerta sonó con un golpe elegante. —Will, voy a pasar a dejarte el pijama sobre el inodoro. ¿Puedo?

—Sí.

—Quizás te quede un poco suelto, pero es el más chico que tengo. — Will respondió con un sonido suave, dejándole entender que había sido escuchado. Hannibal apoyó la ropa sobre la tapa del inodoro, acomodandolo y tomando la ropa de Will que estaba en el suelo hecha un bollo. — Me llevo también tu ropa, la pongo a lavar así tenés algo limpio para usar a la mañana.

—Hannibal, son las 2 de la mañana. No te hagas problema.

—No es un problema para mí.— Will casi podía escuchar la mirada suave de Hannibal y las comisuras de sus labios levantándose con ternura. 

—¿Vos no te vas a bañar?

—No hasta que termines vos. Así podés usar el agua tranquilo, mientras te armo la cama. La pieza está al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. ¿Querés un té o algo? 

Will negó sacudiendo la cabeza, y después se percató que Hannibal no lo podía ver. —No. No... Gracias. 

—No hay porqué. — Hannibal se quedó contemplativo apenas unos segundos antes de dar un paso para salir del baño. Alerta, la ansiedad hizo que el estómago de Will se contrajera.

—Hannibal. — Empezó, su voz saliendo más aguda y más fuerte que lo usual, casi en un grito, con una desesperación que se sostuvo en las paredes con fuerza. 

Hannibal se quedó quieto en el lugar, respondiendo solo con un suave —¿Sí Will?—

— Yo nunca estuve con hombres antes. — Will carraspeó. El eco del baño hacía que su voz sonara extraña a sus oídos. Hannibal levantó la ceja. 

—Muchas personas nunca estuvieron con hombres antes. — Era extraño, para Will, estar manteniendo una conversación en una situación así. Pensó que quizás sería más incómodo. Estar desnudo, estar indefenso. Pero con Hannibal nunca se sentía indefenso. Y la cortina que los separaba le daba cierta privacidad, como la de un confesionario. El no tener que mirarlo a la cara, el no tener que mirarlo. El que Hannibal no pudiera verlo. Era más fácil.

—¿Vos sí? Digo, estar con hombres en el sentido... sexual. — Hannibal ladeó la cabeza, tomando el pijama y sentándose sobre la tapa del inodoro con las piernas cruzadas.

— Sí. Y mujeres también. — Dijo, y Will sintió que las dudas de su cabeza sobre el pasado de Hannibal se disiparon y a la vez eran desplazadas por otras. 

El silencio se extendió más largo de lo que Hannibal esperaba, Will no sabía qué decir. Estaba parado inmovil, dejando el agua caer sobre él.

—Will, no es la primera vez que esto pasa. — Flashes cruzaron la mente de Will. Recuerdos de fiestas, luces de colores, alcohol y los labios de Hannibal. Caricias suaves, besos esporádicos que se sentían naturales. Retos con amigos, y esquinas oscuras que eran solo eso: recuerdos de límites cruzados pero nunca vueltos a mencionar. Hannibal siguió, — Nunca cambió nada; no tiene por qué cambiar nada ahora. 

—Pero esta vez se sintió distinto. 

—Podemos hablar otro día si querés, no tiene que ser ahora. Podés tomarte el tiempo que te haga falta. 

—Se sintió... casi como una necesidad. — Hannibal respiró profundo en respuesta al comentario — Algo natural. 

Hannibal era un oxímoron encarnado, su boca se sentía seca, y a la vez salivaba hambriento. 

Will se sacudió la cabeza como un perro, alejándose del chorro de agua. Las gotas chocando contra la cortina plástica. Respiraba acelerado y aún así el aire se le escapaba lejos. Apoyándose con un brazo sobre la pared abrió lentamente la cortina, solo un poco, lo suficiente para verlo, y que Hannibal lo viera. 

Hannibal estaba sentado sobre el inodoro, mirando con los ojos abiertos e incrédulos. Will sacó una mano por fuera de la cortina, ofreciendosela. 

—¿Te querés bañar conmigo?

Hannibal se levantó lentamente, hipnotizado, sus ojos fijos en el rostro de Will, sosteniéndose a ellos como se sostendría a una soga que lo separa entre la vida y la muerte. Hannibal tragó en seco, empezando a desabrocharse la camisa. 

—No. — Dijo Will, todavía con la mano extendida, moviendo sus ojos por solo un segundo, para señalarla con la mirada. Un mensaje claro suspendido en el aire  _ lo quiero hacer yo _ .

Hannibal apartó las manos automáticamente como si los botones de su camisa ardieran, y dió un paso hacia adelante. Se agachó con cautela a quitarse un zapato, mientras Will lo seguía con la mirada sin decir nada. Hannibal lo tomó como un permiso, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Will en todo el trayecto y acción se quitó ambos, caminando el diminuto espacio que los separaba.

Hannibal, aún vestido, tomó la mano de Will y se dejó guiar bajo el chorro de agua. La ropa pegándosele al cuerpo.

— ¿Querés que cambie la temperatura del agua? — Preguntó Will, con la mano en la canilla de agua caliente, mirando a Hannibal cerrar los ojos y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, extendiendo el cuello frente a él y sus manos acomodando su pelo hacia atrás, quitándoselo de la cara. 

— No, así está bien. — Dijo, una mezcla entre suspiro y gemido, abriendo los ojos y las gotas de agua cayendo entre sus pestañas. Will no soltó la canilla, su brazo rozaba la cintura de Hannibal. Dando un paso adelante Will empezó a acariciar la camisa de Hannibal con lentitud, acercando las manos a los botones y desabrochandolos uno por uno, tortuosamente. El pecho de Hannibal casi no se movía, ahogado en la ansiedad, con los brazos extendidos a sus costados, ofreciéndose entero. 

Terminando de desabrochar la camisa Will hundió sus manos en el cuerpo de Hannibal, paseándose con suavidad, examinando cada rincón, cada pelo y cada curva. La manera en que se marcaban sus costillas o en qué lugares tenía el pelo más claro que en los demás. La forma de su ombligo, lo terso de su piel y la carne que entraba entre sus dedos cuando apretaba los costados de su cadera. 

Will encontró sus manos con el cinturón y su estómago se contrajo. La hebilla era de bronce, perfectamente cuidada y limpia. Sintió una presión entre sus piernas, un pequeño salto coordinado con el latido de su corazón. Will sostuvo el aire mientras sacaba el cinturón de cuero del jean.

—¿Dónde lo dejo?— Preguntó Will sin atreverse a levantar la vista hacia el rostro de Hannibal.

—En donde sea, no importa. — La voz de Hannibal salió ronca denotando el nerviosismo que él también sentía.

El sonido de la hebilla golpeando contra el suelo retumbó con fuerza, agudo. Las manos de Will volvieron a moverse, esta vez hacia el cuello de la camisa de Hannibal, era blanca. Con el humo de lo que había sido la noche estaba más amarillenta, casi imperceptible, pero no era el mismo blanco impoluto que estaba acostumbrado a ver en Hannibal. Y mojada, más traslúcida y pegada a su cuerpo. Una ola agria le atravesó la garganta, cercana a la sensación de los celos. Tal y como si la camisa se burlara de él por estar más cerca de Hannibal de lo que él estaba. 

Will empezó a tironear de ella y Hannibal se movió con él, ayudando primero a sacar el brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo, hasta que la camisa cayó con un sonido gelatinoso, uniéndose al cinturón en el suelo. Las comisuras de los labios de Will se movieron victoriosamente hacia arriba, apenas percibible. Un pestañeo y Hannibal se hubiera percatado. Pero Hannibal no podía apartar su vista del rostro de Will, y sus ojos ardían de estar abiertos tan insistentemente. 

Se quedó en silencio por un segundo, con los brazos apoyados sobre los robustos hombros de Hannibal. Will observó los músculos moverse, tensarse y relajarse, mientras Hannibal movía sus brazos y los posicionaba en su cintura. En un segundo, cuando sintió las manos grandes de Lecter sobre su piel, cayó en cuenta de su propia desnudez. El corazón se le subió a la boca, en una reacción automática que le erizó el pelo de la nuca. Hannibal, alerta a cada movimiento de Will quiso apartarlas.

—No. — La voz de Will salió rápida, cortando la disculpa que estaba por abandonar los labios de Hannibal. — Dejalas ahí. — Lecter asintió, haciendo esfuerzo por dejarlas quietas, controlar el temblor de sus dedos y de su respiración.

Quizás debería haberse sentido vulnerable bajo la luz tan fuerte, bajo la total claridad y tan expuesto. Quizás debería haberse sentido avergonzado. Pero era  _ Hannibal _ con quien estaba en la ducha, era con  _ Hannibal _ con quien estaba desnudo en una ducha. Las comisuras de los labios de Will se movieron apenas, descartando la más mínima posibilidad de sentir cualquier emoción negativa frente a la situación. Al fin y al cabo era imposible no sentirse vulnerable y expuesto con Hannibal cuando estaba vestido, no era una sensación muy diferente estar desnudo.

_ También quizás, debería sentirme incómodo de sostenerle la mirada en este estado _ . Pensó Will. Pero era  _ Hannibal _ quien lo estaba mirando en un estado adorativo. Y frente a esa mirada, la desnudez de su cuerpo era nada comparada a la sensación de desnudez (física, mental, emocional) que sentía cada vez que cruzaba sus ojos con Hannibal. Y muy en el fondo, también estaba lo que le generaba el hecho de que Hannibal lo mirara así. Ser deseado y, a la vez, desear.

Las manos de Will reptaron por los hombros de Hannibal hacia el cuello, acariciando la curvatura, y luego, movió la derecha hacia la mandíbula, haciendo que Hannibal la siguiera obedientemente, inclinando la cabeza hacia donde Will lo guiaba, estirando el cuello y abriéndole el paso. 

Will se acercó y con la boca abierta empezó a saborear la piel del cuello, presionando los labios contra él, sintiendo como su boca se llenaba del eco de un gemido que Hannibal no pudo aguantar. Los dedos en las caderas de Will se presionaron con fuerza, volviendo blancas las puntas y apretando la carne entre ellos. 

Will paseó su boca por todo el cuello, el sabor salado del sudor todavía era distinguible, pero también el sabor propio de Hannibal. A Will le volvió la visión a duraznos asados en una parrilla en medio del bosque que tuvo tan solo una hora atrás. Era narcótico, adictivo. No podía dejar de arrastrar sus labios y su lengua por el cuello de Hannibal, disfrutando las vibraciones de sus gemidos contra la lengua. Probando la curva donde su cuello se unía con su hombro; volviendo hacia arriba, dejando besos en el escondite debajo de su oreja; pasando la lengua por el filo de su mandíbula, sintiendo que podría cortarse como con un cuchillo; partiéndosela al medio, y aún así, seguía moviendo con sus manos la cabeza de Hannibal para probar cada milímetro de piel hasta que no hubiera ni uno solo por el cual él no hubiera pasado. 

Hannibal lo atrajo más hacia sí, ya desesperado y Will fue entonces consciente de que su pene había empezado a reaccionar.

Will atrapó el pelo de Hannibal entre sus dedos, haciéndolo tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la pared mientras seguía disfrutando del cuello, abriendo la boca y apresando el bulto de su garganta, chupando suavemente. Anclado su boca al a la manzana de Adán aunque se moviera reaccionando a un gruñido grave y largo que escapó de Hannibal. El chorro de agua le daba a Will directo en la corona de la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo le tape toda la cara y se le pegue a los cachetes y al cuello de Hannibal, su otra mano le sostenía la nuca y sus pechos húmedos encajando perfectamente en un abrazo. Hannibal cerró sus brazos en las caderas de Will, enredado sus piernas juntas dejándole ver que a Will que él no era el único que estaba reaccionando. 

Will soltó su boca del cuello de Hannibal, acariciando la forma de sus brazos y contemplando las marcas que en la mañana iban a colorearse oscuras como pinceladas en el lienzo que era la piel de Hannibal. 

Quedando frente a frente, Will finalmente volvió a cruzar miradas con Hannibal. El pelo despeinado, pegado al rostro, los ojos cristalinos y los labios entreabiertos, era la primera vez que lo veía así. 

—¿Estuvo bien? — Preguntó Will y Hannibal asintió, no confiando en sí mismo y en que si abría la boca pudiera salir algo parecido a una palabra. Will respiró aliviado, un suspiro que le aflojó el cuerpo, haciéndolo decrecer casi un centímetro entero, dejando que su cabeza cayera un poco para atrás. 

—Will, — Will reaccionó instantáneamente, su esqueleto saltando dentro de su cuerpo. Las manos de Hannibal se posicionaron a cada lado de su rostro, sostenidos en el aire y sin tocarlo, como si no lo tuviera permitido. Sus pulgares flotaban rozando los pómulos, debajo de sus ojos. — ¿Puedo? — Era una súplica que se sostuvo en el aire.

  
  


Will tragó con dificultad. 

— Sí. — y Hannibal entonces lo tocó con sus manos completamente. Su tacto era suave, tanto que Will podría haberse derretido en sus manos, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo y confiando en que jamás hubiera llegado a tocar el piso con Hannibal sosteniéndolo tan devotamente. 

Will abrió la boca, cuando Hannibal lo trajo hacia él, seguro de que iba a atraerlo hacia sus labios, y sin embargo, le hizo bajar la cabeza con cuidado, atrayéndolo y depositando un suave beso en la frente. Will inhalo con fuerza por la boca, el aire trabándosele en la garganta. Hannibal lo dejó ahí, los segundos pasaban lentos mientras sus labios eran una caricia suave en el centro de su frente. 

Lento, lento, Lecter se separó, moviendo sus manos otra vez por el rostro de Will. Con la palma de la derecha lo sostenía de la oreja, dejando sus dedos perderse entre los rulos mojados que ahora parecían lacios. Con la otra lo hizo mover la cabeza, guiando el peso hacia la otra mano. Will cerró los ojos, mentalizándose, mientras el pulgar de Hannibal trazaba una línea desde donde empezaba su cuello hasta sus clavículas. Y ni aún así, sabiendo cuál era el próximo paso, pudo contener el gemido que se le escapó al sentir los labios de Hannibal contra su cuello. 

Will estaba seguro que si no fuera por la mano de Hannibal, que ahora estaba en su cadera, que lo abrazaba con fuerza, hubiera caído al suelo como la camisa y el cinturón.

La lengua de Lecter se paseaba por todo el cuello con el mismo ímpetu que la de Will, saboreándolo, erizandole la piel de la nuca, los brazos y las piernas. Will atrajo a Hannibal más cerca, pegándose con fuerza, abrazándolo. Sintiendo el calor que venía de su pecho y consciente de cuánto le molestaba el pantalón de Hannibal en ese momento. 

Will movió la cabeza con suavidad, guiando a Hannibal hacia donde quería tener su boca. Cerró los ojos, dejando que la sensación de su lengua y el calor de su cuerpo lo bañaran como una ola de sensaciones, como un éxtasis pleno.

Hannibal lo besaba con ímpetu, entregado absolutamente a la carne de su cuello, como un mendigo hambriento a un plato de comida. Los gemidos de la boca de Hannibal hacían eco contra la piel de Will, y los de Will actuaban como una extensión de estos. Y juntos hacían eco chocando contra los azulejos del baño. 

Hannibal, buscó el centro del cuello, devolviéndole la atención que Will le había dado a su manzana de Adán, dejando salir un gruñido grave. Luego bajó hacia el hueco al final del cuello, donde se unía con su pecho y se detuvo ahí como postre. Will inspiró con fuerza, haciendo que se marcara más y parte de la saliva de Hannibal quedó atrapada ahí en un oasis al separarse. 

Hannibal volvió sus manos otra vez a tomar el rostro de Will, sus pulgares posados amablemente sobre sus pómulos. Will repitió la misma acción, apresando la cara de Lecter en sus manos como lo había hecho unas horas atrás. 

—¿Estuvo bien? — La voz de Hannibal lo sacó de un trance. Will tardó segundos antes de poner un orden a sus pensamientos y hablar.

—Sí. — Suspiró todavía perdido en las sensaciones.

—Que bien. — Dijo Hannibal, una sonrisa aliviada haciendo espacio en su rostro.

—Que bien. — Repitió Will con una sonrisa en espejo a la de Hannibal.

Will apoyó su pera sobre el hombro de Hannibal, acercándose a él, sintiendo la presión entre sus piernas chocar contra un bulto en los pantalones de Hannibal que estaba bastante menos duro de lo que Will recordaba. Moviendo su mano Will cerró el agua de la ducha y se separó despacio. Hannibal seguía sonriéndole, aprovechando el momento para acariciarle el pelo despacio.

—Te dejé el pijama en el inodoro. Si me esperas que me baño te puedo preparar la habitación. O podés dormir en mi cama, y yo duermo en la otra pieza. —

Will negó con la cabeza. — No voy a salir. Solo quería apagar el agua para seguir más tranquilo. — Hannibal levantó una ceja confundido, la sonrisa borrada de su rostro.

Will apoyó sus manos ahora sobre la cintura de Hannibal, haciéndolo perder el aire, reconociendo lo que quería hacer. Lecter puso una mano contra la pared detrás de él en un intento de sostener su nerviosismo.

—No hace falta que- 

—Sh. — Fue la única respuesta de Will, filosa e instantánea; y Hannibal se calló automáticamente mientras el botón de su pantalón hacia un  _ pop _ al ser liberado. 

Will se arrodilló despacio y con cuidado, bajando a la par que bajaba el pantalón de Hannibal. Una rodilla completamente apoyada en el suelo y la otra flexionada. Will sonrió viendo los boxers de Hannibal,  _ por supuesto  _ que Hannibal Lecter usaba boxers dorados, y  _ por supuesto _ , que iban a ser de seda. 

Con sus manos envolvió las fuertes, perfectas y sensuales, piernas de Hannibal, acariciándolas por la parte de atrás mientras acercaba su boca al ombligo, mordiendo con mucha suavidad la carne de alrededor.

Will terminó de quitarle los boxers, liberando el pene que estaba semi erecto y goteando los restos del orgasmo. 

— Ah — Dejó salir Will un sonido sorprendido ante ambas revelaciones, levantando las cejas. 

— ¿Pasa algo, Will? — Hannibal seguía con la mano apoyada en la pared a su espalda, con la garganta seca y los ojos clavados en él. 

— No, nada. Solo... no me imaginé que estuvieras circuncidado, — Dijo pasando el dedo índice por la punta. — Y tampoco que hubieras acabado.

— Sí fue por... decisión propia, hace un par de años. — Dijo en respuesta a la primera afirmación y — ¿Te molesta? — a la segunda.

—No, para nada. 

—Will, no tenés que —

—¿Hmmm? ¿No tengo que qué,  _ Hanni _ ? — Will se acercó a la cara interna de la pierna de Hannibal, acariciándola con la nariz. Sus palabras dejaron un suspiro que chocó frío contra las gotas de agua en sus piernas. El combinado de sucesos mandó una corriente eléctrica por la espalda de Hannibal. Las acciones y la vista de Will arrodillado, sosteniendo su pija en la mano, muy cerca de su rostro, con la suya hinchada entre las piernas también, roja en la punta y llorando,  _ rogando _ por la más mínima atención. Los ojos de Will abiertos mirándolo directamente con una sonrisa que bordeaba lo descarada y lo inocente. Hannibal respiró profundo, tratando de erguir la cabeza pero incapaz de despegar su mirada de tal visión obscena. 

Hannibal terminó soltando un gemido largo, mientras Will le acariciaba de arriba abajo, siguiendo la curvatura elegante del pene de Hannibal, y se dejó sonreír ante la idea. Hannibal era elegante, por supuesto que su pene también lo iba a ser. Dirigió entonces su mirada hacia este y que todo el foco de su atención esté concentrado en él. Siguiendo con la mirada cómo respondía a su toque, como empezaba a ponerse duro y saltaba respondiendo a las caricias. Concentrándose en sostenerlo, en sentirlo en su mano, qué tan parecido era al suyo y a la vez diferente; tamaño, textura, peso. Will acercó su boca a la punta, soplando aire frío y logrando que las piernas de Hannibal tiemblen. 

Will abrió los labios, llevándose la punta a la boca con un sonido húmedo. Cerró los ojos mientras se movía despacio, tratando de acostumbrarse al sabor del semen y ocupando solo la boca, inseguro de llevarla más al fondo. Con una mano libre siguió acariciando las piernas de Hannibal, con la otra se ayudaba trabajando en la nueva experiencia, atendiendo el pene de Hannibal que no paraba de latir contra su lengua.

Hannibal, ya perdiéndose en el éxtasis y con las rodillas que empezaban a doblarse apoyó la mano derecha sobre la pared a su costado, inclinando la espalda hacia adelante y enterrando su mano izquierda en el pelo de Will. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de Will mientras chupaba eran una melodía erótica que lo nublaba por completo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad tratando de hacerle caso a su mente y de no moverse, Hannibal terminó sujetándose al pelo de Will como un ancla y perdiendo la batalla contra la euforia. Las caderas se le empezaron a mover fuera de su control, cercano a tener un nuevo orgasmo. 

Los ojos de Will empezaron a lagrimear por la fuerza sobre su cuero cabelludo y el choque contra su garganta, los sonidos de su boca eran ahogados y le costaba tomar aire, chocando los labios contra su mano y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, frunciendo el ceño.

Hannibal tiró del pelo de Will arrojándolo lejos, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de culo. Will tosió, limpiándose la saliva de la boca con la mano izquierda que había usado para pajearlo, y con la derecha para sostenerse en el suelo. Hannibal se sujetó de la jabonera que tenía mango, mientras largos chorros de semen caían sobre Will, sobre su ombligo y sobre su pene. La visión era tan hermosa que Hannibal sintió que podría acabar otra vez solo de ver a Will cubierto de forma tan erótica.

—Perdón, — Dijo Hannibal tratando de recobrar el aliento — no podía aguantar más y... — Hannibal se cortó en medio de la oración, con el aire huyendo de sus pulmones ante la escena de Will en el suelo, mirándolo lascivamente, cubierto en semen, usandolo de lubricante para acariciar lentamente su propia pija, esparciendo con sus dedos los chorros que habían caído sobre él. — ... me vas a matar. — Dijo derrotado y Will sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia un lado para acomodarse el flequillo. 

Se acomodó mejor en el suelo, flexionando las rodillas y abriendo más las piernas y extendiendo su mano libre hacia Hannibal, invitándolo nuevamente. Y por supuesto, Hannibal aceptó.

Se arrodilló frente a Will entre sus piernas, deseando hacer todo y sin saber por dónde empezar. Will lo tomó de la mano, guiándola junto a la suya y mostrándole cómo tocarlo. Dónde apretar con más fuerza, el ritmo que tenía que seguir, como llevar la piel que le cubría el pene hacia atrás y hacia adelante y hacer girar la habitación de placer a su alrededor. 

Hannibal memorizó cada movimiento y cada expresión de Will. Giraba la muñeca hacia la punta y acariciaba la base con el pulgar. Will apoyaba su espalda contra la pared, los brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras Lecter se sentaba sobre él, mientras usaba una mano para sostenerse sobre Will y la otra para complacerlo. 

Will hacía lo posible por no cerrar los ojos, movía las caderas chocando contra el puño cerrado de Hannibal que lo acariciaba con gracia y rapidez. Quería mover sus caderas con más ímpetu, pero el peso de Hannibal sentado sobre sus piernas se lo impedía.

En un movimiento brusco, Hannibal cambió la mano que tenía junto a su rostro y se sostuvo de la pared donde estaba apoyado Will, apoyado su puño cerrado contra su cabeza y el antebrazo contra los cerámicos, inclinando todo su cuerpo hasta tener a Will cara a cara, rozando sus frentes y chocando sus alientos. 

— Si supieras Will, lo hermoso que te ves así. Podría quedarme en esta posición, hacer lo que sea que me pidas por horas y horas con tal de ver tu expresión de placer. Will, podría acabar solo con el recuerdo de verte en este estado de éxtasis. — Quizás si Will no hubiera estado en el límite de su orgasmo, más seguramente que quizás, su rostro se hubiera prendido fuego con la vergüenza.

— Hanni — pero Will, en su estado de lujuria, tomó fuerzas y agarró a Hannibal de la nuca, atrayéndolo más adelante y uniendo sus bocas en un beso profundo y desesperado, gimiendo dentro de la boca de Hannibal con fuerza mientras salpicaba entre sus cuerpos varios chorros de semen. 

Hannibal se separó, soltando a Will y apoyando su otra mano junto a la cabeza, tratando de dejarle espacio para respirar.

— Creo, — Dijo Will abriendo los ojos perezosamente. — que me tengo que bañar de nuevo. — Una risita escapó de los labios de Hannibal junto con un suspiro. Se levantó con lentitud, extendiendo una mano a Will para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras abría el agua de la ducha de nuevo. 

Hannibal la probó con el antebrazo, controlando que estuviera a una temperatura lo más parecida posible a la anterior, llevando a Will abajo del chorro. 

Enjabonandose las manos las pasó por el cuerpo de Will que pegó un saltó en el lugar. Hannibal lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Querés que... salga? —

—No — La voz de Will salió mucho más aguda que de costumbre, carraspeó — no. Está bien. Podés seguir. 

Las manos de Hannibal eran fuertes, y entre sentirlas lavando su espalda y el cansancio que Will cargaba terminó aflojando todo su cuerpo, haciendo que con cada toque se inclinara más hacia Hannibal. 

  
  
  
  


Ya limpios, salieron de la ducha. Will primero, secándose y mirando el pijama sobre el inodoro. Hannibal todavía tenía el pelo mojado y no parecía tener decoro, secándose frente a Will en su completa desnudez. Tampoco es que tuviera sentido que existiera decoro después de tal experiencia.

— Cuando te traje el pijama también iba a preguntarte si querías que te preste ropa interior. Lamentablemente no te traje. 

—No importa, dijo Will mirando el pijama sobre el inodoro. Era de un verde acuoso, de seda, con las iniciales H. L. bordadas en la camisa sobre el corazón. Will se preguntó si era realmente el más chico que Hannibal tenía o si lo había elegido porque combinaba con los ojos de Will. Siendo Hannibal Lecter con quien estaba lidiando seguramente no le sorprendería que sus ojos fueran la razón. 

Will se puso primero los pantalones, le quedaban un poco grandes, sosteniéndose a sus caderas lo suficiente para no caerse y lo suficiente para que Hannibal pudiera seguir viendo el camino de vello que iba desde su ombligo y se perdía entre el elástico y la tela.

— Perdón. — Will dijo, esperando poder terminar la disculpa ahí, pero continuó ante la mirada confundida de Hannibal — Por lo de tu ropa. 

Hannibal hizo un sonido de sorpresa, recordando el bulto de ropa mojada dentro de la ducha. — Cierto. Bueno, la voy a poner a lavar con tu ropa ahora, no hay problema. — Dijo atándose la toalla a la cintura. Will solo agarró la parte de arriba del pijama de Lecter sin ponérselo, pasándolo por encima de su hombro y saliendo del baño. 

Hannibal juntó la ropa del piso de la ducha y la de Will del piso del baño. En el camino a su habitación la dejó en el lavarropas y luego siguió su camino, subiendo la escalera hacia su habitación. Will ya estaba ahí, sentado en la cama, la camisa del pijama celeste que Hannibal le había prestado reposaba en una silla junto al ropero. 

— Me vas a tener que esperar que busque un pijama para mi y mi cepillo de dientes. Enseguida te dejo solo así podés dormir. 

— Hannibal, — La voz de Will salió incrédula y exasperada, una mirada casi de hartazgo dirigida hacia el lituano. Hannibal lo miró confundido, tomándose unos segundos hasta entender. 

—  _ Oh. _ Interpreto que todavía no terminamos, ¿debería vestirme para que puedas volver a desnudarme o en este estado estoy bien?

Will se arrojó sobre la cama en posición horizontal, su mano derecha cayendo sobre la almohada y la izquierda hacia los pies de la cama. 

—Podemos terminar si querés, y dormir. 

—¿Vos qué querés hacer Will? — Will se levantó apenas, apoyando los codos a cada lado.

—Quiero que así como estás, apagues la luz, te saques la toalla y vengas conmigo a la cama. 

—Entendido. 

  
  


[xxxxx]

  
  
  


El colchón cayó bajo el peso de Hannibal a su derecha, ahora ambos propiamente acostados a cada lado de la cama, mirándose fijamente en silencio y a una distancia que Will definiría en cualquier otra ocasión como prudente, y en esta, como molesta. 

A esta altura, que todavía hubiese distancia entre ellos se sentía como una burla de parte de Hannibal hacía él, como una falta de respeto. Esperando, obligando a Will a seguir siendo explícito. A hacerle saltar todos los botones sin tener que tocar ninguno, meterse debajo de su piel sin siquiera necesitar tocarlo. Will consideró, por un momento, si era alguna forma de venganza por parte de Hannibal, vengarse de todas las veces que Will parecía ir a su encuentro y luego huía. O de todas las veces que fue al encuentro contra sus labios, para después cuando todas las luces se prendieran y el alcohol se hubiera disipado no volverlo a mencionar.

La mano de Hannibal se movió curiosa, trazando el camino seguida con su mirada. Desde el pecho desnudo de Will hacia el filo de los huesos de su cadera, donde el elástico del pantalón de seda lo llamaba y dónde podía distinguir tan solo a unos centímetros el bulto que empezaba a hacerse presente en Will otra vez. 

Will no amagó a moverse. Si Hannibal quería competir, de obligarlo a Will a pedir nuevamente, entonces estaba dispuesto a torturar a Hannibal un poco, de obligarlo a él a pedir ahora. 

La piel de Will se sentía tersa bajo los círculos que hacía con el pulgar. Will levantó una ceja, curvando una sonrisa descarada al notar como los ojos de Hannibal se perdían en el pequeño hueco que el hueso de su cadera hacia marcar con el elástico del pantalón. Dónde Hannibal arrastraba su pulgar queriéndolo meter y llegar más hondo con el resto de su mano, antes de volverlo a sacar. Will se tomó el tiempo para deleitarse en cómo la respiración de Hannibal se agitaba más con cada repetición y sus suspiros se volvían más profundos y más graves.

La mirada de Hannibal salió disparada hacia los ojos de Will, en una respuesta rápida a un movimiento de su cuerpo. Will se había inclinado hacia el otro costado, logrando que la mano de Hannibal rozara su pene que no estaba erecto, pero tampoco dormido, y que saltaba cada tanto antes las cosquillas que el pulgar de Hannibal le hacía sentir.

Hannibal se detuvo, firme, con el pulgar sobre la seda que cubría el falo. Sintiendo la tibieza debajo de él, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en Will, y en su mirada arrogante que le preguntaba en silencio  _ "¿Pensás hacer algo o no?" _

Moviéndose con cautela, Hannibal volvió a dirigir su mano a la cadera de Will, reposando entera, ceremonioso y siendo atraído hacia él por una cadena invisible. Cruzó una pierna sobre la suya, no completamente sobre Will, pero lo suficientemente cerca para dejarle sentir que sí, que él quería hacer algo, y de paso, recordarle a Will que ahora quien estaba en completa desnudez, a diferencia de en la ducha, era él. 

Will sonrió complacido, despertando una sensación de orgullo en el pecho de Lecter, y como una recompensa movió sus caderas rozando las erecciones y robándole el aire de los pulmones. Por otro lado, Hannibal respondió con necesidad, con un gemido escapando de lo más profundo de su cuerpo, pegándose a Will, sosteniéndose de él, pasando un brazo por su espalda y trayéndolo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios y cortando todas las distancias. Todas las distancias se volvieron inexistentes, cualquier cosa que los separara desapareció.

Los cuerpos se movían homogéneos, y lo que antes era un beso, pasaron a ser varios, y lo que eran besos ahora era una tarea de reconocimiento. Ambas lenguas se turnaban en la boca del otro, reconociendo el espacio detrás de los dientes, de las mejillas internas, del frenillo debajo de la lengua; de hasta dónde podían entrar en la boca del otro y cuánto tiempo podía pasar sin respirar. Abriendo las bocas completamente y dejarlas quietas mientras las lenguas tibias y húmedas se reconocían en terreno neutral. Will reconocía cada vez que pasaba por el diente chueco de Hannibal; Hannibal reconocía dónde Will era más propenso a morderse los labios. Y siguieron en un mismo beso eterno, olvidándose que tenían más cuerpo además de labios y lenguas, mientras cedían espacios y control. Mientras Will dejaba quieta su lengua en la boca contraria para que Hannibal pudiera morderla, cada vez con más presión hasta que Will se quejara y él retirara los dientes despacio. Mientras, Hannibal dejaba quieta su lengua en la boca de Will, dejándolo saborearla y succionarla. La manera en que Will lo sostenía del mentón y lo obligaba a abrir la boca y quedarse quieto mientras con su lengua seguía la curva de sus labios y los dibujaba, memorizándolos y sin perderles el rastro, llevando a Hannibal a las nubes. 

— Will... — la voz de Hannibal salió silenciosa, necesitada, muriendo en un gemido antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar qué decir a continuación. 

—Hanni… — Suspiro Will pasando la punta de su lengua por los labios entreabiertos de Hannibal, su mano acariciándole la cintura y bajando sin vergüenza, apretando, actuando como un cable a tierra y recordándose mutuamente que aún tenían cuerpos humanos.

Will, contento con las reacciones que causaba en Hannibal, le apretaba y acariciaba el culo desvergonzadamente, dejando que sus dedos se pasearan impunes entre medio del culo de Hannibal, apresando ambas mitades entre las manos y separandolas, recibiendo un gruñido como recompensa. 

—Hay lubricante y preservativos, — dijo Hannibal recuperando el aire en medio de la oscuridad, apenas alumbrados por la luz de la calle que se filtraba por la cortina, — en el primer cajón de la mesita de luz, de mi lado.

Las pupilas de Hannibal estaban dilatadas por la oscuridad, por el placer y por Will, volviendo sus ojos enormes pozos negros, agujeros negros cuya gravedad chupaba el cuerpo de Will hacia él.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó Will, enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Hannibal, guiando a que se acueste sobre la cama y quedar ahora él por encima, en una posición entre las piernas de Hannibal en la que pudiera alcanzar el cajón. — ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? ¿Qué querés que haga? 

Las manos de Hannibal lo tomaron por sorpresa, agarrándolo del pelo con una y del cuello por la otra, apartándolo de su cuello con facilidad. Recordándole a Will que podría arrojarlo de la cama en cualquier momento si quisiera.

— Quiero que hagas lo que quieras. — La voz de Hannibal, y su mirada eran tan intensas y serias que lograron desestabilizar a Will, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y se le erizara cada centímetro de piel. Un mensaje claro en tan solo una oración  _ "hacé lo que quieras, pero hacelo ahora porque no puedo aguantar más."  _

Will se abalanzó sobre la mesita de luz, abriendo el cajón de un tirón, siendo consciente de su propia excitación y ansia. Dentro del cajón había tres botellitas distintas, de diferentes colores y cantidades. Will tomó una rosa, que parecía ser la más usada hasta el momento. Al costado había una cajita con diferentes sobres de preservativos en distintos colores prolijamente ordenados. Will tomó un prime negro, sin importarle mucho qué dijera el paquete. Al otro lado en el cajón reposaba una caja larga y cerrada, negra con un listón rojo alrededor, a la que Will no le dio mucha importancia. 

Will dejó el preservativo a mano sobre la cama, mientras se mojaba los dedos de la mano derecha con el lubricante y Hannibal lo miraba ansioso, debajo de él con piernas abiertas. 

Arrodillándose entre las piernas de Hannibal, Will acercó un dedo a la entrada que pulsaba ansiosa y que, agradecida, engullía el dedo índice de Will, haciéndolo lanzar un gemido a ambos. A Hannibal, de placer, de al fin recibir algún tipo de atención, y a Will, de anticipación. Moviendo el dedo de afuera hacia adentro sintiendo como cada vez entraba más al fondo y costaba más que saliera, como una fuerza gravitacional que lo atraía hacia el interior de Hannibal, o como si Hannibal le rogara que entrara más profundo y nunca se alejara. 

—Más, — la voz de Hannibal sacó a Will de un trance, asintiendo, logrando que Lecter se retorciera con la nueva intromisión. — más...— Will abrió con fuerza los ojos, el celeste de sus irises casi imperceptible en lo dilatado de sus pupilas, metiendo un nuevo dedo que entraba con una facilidad impresionante y Hannibal atrapaba su muñeca con la mano, acomodándose en una mejor posición y guiandolo para que los moviera con más rapidez. 

Hannibal arqueó la espalda, dejando a Will pasar la mano libre por debajo, inclinándose hacia él, en una posición que no importaba lo incómoda que fuera mientras les permitiera tener la cercanía que necesitaban. Los ojos de Hannibal rodaron hacia atrás, perdiéndose en el cráneo cuando Will encontró su próstata; rodaron tanto que por un momento Will pensó que se podrían haber quedado atascados. 

—¿Otra vez? — preguntó Will cuando encontró los ojos de Hannibal de nuevo, que le rogaban en silencio y la vez a los gritos. Por un segundo Will pensó que no lo había dicho en voz alta, que solo lo había pensado, hasta que Hannibal le respondió.

—Otra vez. — Hannibal sonaba lejano, como si él no hubiera hablado en voz alta ni en la misma habitación. Y sin embargo su voz retumbó en la cabeza de Will como si pudieran comunicarse sin palabras, directamente en la mente del otro. 

Will volvió a tocar en el mismo lugar con los tres dedos, ahora cuatro, que le rogaba el cuerpo de Hannibal, observando embelesado a Hannibal Lecter temblar, retorcerse, observando su pene brillante e hinchado. Will seguía moviendo los dedos en un ritmo lento pero sin cortes, perdiéndose en el calor de la carne y preguntándose cómo se sentiría enterrarse dentro. 

Respondiendo a su plegaria como un dios benevolente Hannibal lo llamó entre los gemidos — _ Will,  _ — casi imperceptible, silencioso como una sombra, tanto que si Will no estuviera atento a cada sonido que saliera de la boca de Hannibal podría habérselo perdido. —Will, — repitió Hannibal, con los ojos vidriosos, clavando ambas manos en los hombros de Will. — no aguanto más, por favor, — Will asintió, incapaz de sacar los dedos de dentro de Hannibal y de soltar su mirada, la voz de Hannibal salió ronca, enojada — Will, por favor, metemela  _ ya _ . 

El comentario cayó como un balde frío sobre Will, ahora consciente de lo mucho que le dolía su propio pene, que le rogaba, que lloraba suplicante por la más mínima atención, completamente lubricado, chocando contra su ombligo. 

En un arrebato Will agarró el preservativo, llevándoselo a los dientes y abriéndolo desesperado, maniobrando como pudo solo con su mano izquierda. Hannibal se lo robo de la mano, dejando a Will descartar el envoltorio en el suelo, mientras Hannibal,  _ Oh Hannibal _ , le bajó los pantalones de satín y batallaba en ponerle el preservativo, dándole al fin un poco del contacto que Will tanto necesitaba mientras Will solo podía responder con sonidos guturales.

Will se sentó en la cama, sus rodillas flexionadas y dejando sus pies a los costados, haciendo uso de toda la adrenalina y trayendo a Hannibal sobre sí, sentándolo sobre su cadera, pasando una mano por la cintura, la otra por la espalda y sostener la nuca mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del pelo. 

—Metetela, — le dijo Will, su voz tan grave que parecía salir desde el mismo centro de la tierra, tirando del pelo, haciendo que Hannibal tire la nuca para atrás y todo el cuerpo, sujetándose con uñas a los hombros de Will y con la otra agarrando con todo el puño el su pene, guiandolo y sentándose encima, gimiendo ambos con alivio al conectarse. 

Hannibal se sostuvo con ambas manos a los hombros de Will, pasando sus piernas como pudo a los lados y rodeandole la cadera, tratando de unirse todo lo posible; mientras Will se movía despacio, siendo recibido por el interior caliente y húmedo de Hannibal, casi sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

Las penetraciones eran hondas, Will trató de moverse con cuidado pero con cada movimiento sentía como el cuerpo de Hannibal le pedía más de sí, más adentro, o simplemente  _ más _ . Y Will se perdía, cerrando los ojos, apoyando su nariz en el pecho de Hannibal, repartiendo besos y pasando la lengua, mordiendo cualquier parte que alcanzara. Los gemidos de Will retumbaban contra el pecho de Hannibal, ambos tan cerca que los gemidos de Will parecían entrar por la caja torácica de Hannibal y salir por su boca en un eco de placer. Las penetraciones eran coordinadas, moviéndose ambos como uno solo, perdidos en el éxtasis. Hannibal ayudaba a Will moviendo sus caderas, sintiendo cada centímetro dentro de él con fuerza, abriéndose paso, siendo un enredo de piernas y brazos y pieles pegadas. 

—  _ Hanni _ , — La voz de Will sonó como un ronroneo contra su garganta —  _ Hannibal, _ — volvió a gemir perdido en el calor del otro cuerpo que a la vez se sentía como el suyo propio, inclinándose cada vez más hacia adelante, con la pija entera adentro hasta el último centímetro y Hannibal cabalgando.

— _ Will, _ — Hannibal abrió los ojos, abrazándose con fuerza a Will.

—Me encanta — Dijo Will y Hannibal sonrió, escuchar la voz de Will tan llena de éxtasis, tan eufórica, le transmitían sensaciones inexplicables.

—Vení — Le dijo Hannibal en un susurro, acostándose despacio en la cama, con cuidado de que Will no salga de adentro suyo, mientras se seguía moviendo tan deliciosamente. Will lo siguió obedientemente, la posición era mucho mejor, y Will se preguntó si Hannibal era tan hedonista en su vida diaria porque su cuerpo lo era, o si el cuerpo de Hannibal le pedía  _ más y más y más _ , solo porque Hannibal era hedonismo encarnado. 

Will se movía lentamente, todo el pene entrando hasta el final y sacándolo hasta la punta, haciendo que Hannibal se retorciera y temblara y gimiera con una voz dos octavas más graves que lo usual, perdido en el placer.

La delicadeza con la que Will lo trataba bordeaba lo inhumano, llevándolo al límite. El placer se volvía demasiado y ambos dejaron de sentir el cuerpo y a la vez cada centímetro de sus pieles vibraba con espasmos, y cada sensación era lo más intenso que sintieron en su vida. 

—No aguanto más, — la voz de Hannibal salió en un sollozo, las lágrimas de placer le caían por los costados del rostro, y Will se ocupó de limpiarlas con los labios — Will necesito acabar, — la cabeza le daba vueltas y era todo tan intenso que se volvía insoportable y a la vez no quería que termine jamás. 

Hannibal se quejó al perder el calor de Will entre sus piernas, se sentía vacío sin Will y no tenerlo dentro era intolerable — Date la vuelta, — pero la orden de Will era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza y no existía otra cosa en el mundo para él que no fuera obedecerlo.

Se dio vuelta en un segundo, doblando las rodillas y con la cara en la almohada, la lengua de Will y sus dientes le dejaron un par de marcas en el lado derecho del culo y luego en el izquierdo antes de volver a sentir la intrusión dentro suyo. 

Y ahora todo era mucho más intenso, y Will pasó su mano por debajo de sus piernas y le agarró la erección con fuerza, sosteniéndose con la otra del pelo de Hannibal y obligándolo a hundirse en la almohada. 

— Avísame si voy muy duro 

— Will necesito, por favor, qu-... — las palabras murieron en la boca de Hannibal sintiendo a Will moverse con una energía que parecía haber bajado enteramente del cielo de repente. El ruido de las patas de la cama rechinaban contra el piso y el cabezal contra la pared, acompasados con el sonido húmedo del choque entre las pieles. Hannibal perdió el aire de los pulmones y de ninguna forma podía hacer que entre de nuevo. Un charco de saliva se acumulaba debajo de su boca manchando la funda de tela egipcia de la almohada, las bolas de Will chocaban con fuerza contra las suyas haciendo el sonido más exquisito que escuchó jamás. Hannibal acabó sin aviso, y con lo poco que salió después de tres orgamos seguidos, manchó la mano de Will y su propio pecho.

Los ojos estaban desenfocados detrás de su cráneo y no podía formular palabra ni pensamiento alguno que no fueran  _ Will Will Will _ . 

—Hannibal, voy...— 

—Sí, sí por favor, Will, — 

Will le dio con más fuerza, los ojos completamente idos y los movimientos erráticos, soltó el pene de Hannibal y el pelo para sostenerse completamente de su cintura, golpeando con fuerza y dejando tatuadas las marcas de sus dedos en la piel. 

Will cayó sobre Hannibal con un golpe seco, que lo recibió levantando la espalda para que ambos pudieran respirar. Will extendió los brazos a cada lado, sosteniendose ahora de la cama y no de las caderas de Hannibal, los músculos de los brazos y de las piernas todavía tensionados mientras seguía acabando. 

Sosteniendo el preservativo Will salió con dificultad, como si el cuerpo de Hannibal se rehusara a que se aleje de él. Cayendo cansados ambos a cada lado de la cama nuevamente.

El sol empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana, en un sábado nuevo en el que todo era igual y todo cambiaba. Se miraron a los ojos, despeinados, con los rostros rojos y las respiraciones agitadas, y sonrieron. Hannibal lo atrajo hasta él mientras ambos reían suavemente en un entendimiento mutuo. 

— Wow. — fue todo lo que atinó a decir Will, todavía con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, apoyado contra Hannibal.

— Wow, absolutamente. — Repitió Hannibal como un eco, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa amplia. 

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, nada más que decir entre ellos, el sonido de las respiraciones calmandose hasta ser un ritmo tranquilo. 

— Me voy a ir a lavar las manos. — Dijo Will absolutamente quieto, sin intentar moverse. — ¿dónde puedo tirar el...?

—En el baño hay un tacho de basura. 

—Genial. 

Finalmente se levantó con pereza, el baño quedaba tan solo a seis pasos y medio de la cama de Hannibal que Will caminó tambaleándose.

— Hay unas toallitas húmedas junto al espejo. ¿Podrías traermelas para limpiarme?

Will apareció unos segundos después, Hannibal seguía exactamente en la misma posición acostado boca arriba. Sentándose en la cama sobre sus muslos, Will sacó unas toallitas y empezó a limpiar los restos de semen del abdomen, recibiendo de suaves sonidos en agradecimiento. 

—¿Querés darte la vuelta así limpio el resto?

Hannibal no hizo sonido mientras se movía, Will cambiando su peso para permitirle el paso y volviéndose a sentar sobre las piernas de Hannibal, que ahora estaba de espaldas, mientras le limpiaba los restos de lubricante que quedaban chorreando entre sus piernas y entre las mejillas de su cola.

—¿Qué hora es?

Hannibal movió la vista hacia el reloj de su mesita de luz respondiendo — Las seis menos diez. 

— Tres horas duro y parejo. 

— Mis felicitaciones. — Le respondió Hannibal con una sonrisa complacida.

— ¿Deberíamos ir a bañarnos? — Dijo Will con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y Hannibal lo miró con un fastidio demasiado cariñoso para ser real. 

Hannibal se dio vuelta, tirando de la mano de Will para que se acostara a su lado, obligándolo a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho como había hecho durante toda la noche antes de llegar a la casa, mientras enredaban sus piernas, todavía necesitando la cercanía del otro. Hannibal pasó una mano por sobre su cintura y Will sobre su pecho, dejándola a un costado de su rostro.

Con los ojos ya cerrados Hannibal depositó un beso suave en el pelo de Will — dame al menos 10 minutos de descanso y vamos. 

Will se rió audiblemente con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en los pulmones y así se quedaron dormidos. 

  
  


[xxxxxx]

  
  


El sonido insistente de una melodía lo despertó de mal humor, el sol brillaba con fuerza, entraba por la ventana y le molestaba mucho más. Will se rehusaba a abrir los ojos y pensó que si insistía lo suficiente en su cabeza y cerraba los ojos con la suficiente fuerza, ambos, el sonido de la música y la luz del sol desaparecerían. 

—Will, — La voz de Hannibal fue lo que lo terminó por despertar, volviéndolo a la realidad. Una en la que estaba desnudo, adolorido, agotado y extasiado. — Está sonando mi celular, me están llamando. 

— ¿Y? — Will seguía con los ojos cerrados, ahora más consciente de su alrededor y ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Hannibal, sabiendo que seguramente él estaría con los cachetes prendidos fuego de la vergüenza y Hannibal lo miraría con ternura. 

— Es el profesor Fell, debe estar preocupado. 

— Y atendelo entonces.

— Necesito que me sueltes así puedo salir de la cama. — el sonido se apagó y Will levantó la cabeza. Tenía lagañas en los ojos y se negaba a abrirlos del todo. Los rulos salían disparados erráticamente hacia todos lados, y ahí estaba Hannibal, mirándolo y derramando cariño por los ojos de forma empalagosa. 

— ¿No podés hablar desde la cama? — Dijo Will enterrando la cabeza de nuevo entre el hombro y el cuello de Hannibal. Había tiempo para discutir qué significaba todo esto,  _ después _ . Mientras tanto, algo era seguro, Will quería seguir durmiendo y Hannibal era cómodo.

—Si no te molesta, — Dijo Hannibal mientras el teléfono volvía a sonar, y esta vez la música no se volvía una insistencia insoportable. — Buenos días. 

— _ Oh querido, buenos días, que bueno oír su voz. Verá, me quedé preocupado anoche que nunca me mandó un mensaje, pero supuse que todo estaría bien y por supuesto que Will requería de toda su atención. _ — 

_ “Si supiera” _ , pensó Will sonriendo, dejando un beso suave en el cuello de Hannibal. Escuchó la voz amable del profesor Fell con claridad, llevándolo a un recuerdo de la noche en que bailaba con los nervios a flor de piel y el corazón retumbando en el pecho con una intensidad sólo era comparable a los dibujitos de los años 80. 

_ —Y verá, yo no tengo problema en guardarle la mochila a Will hasta que él esté en condiciones de venirla buscar, o en todo caso de recibirla, Antonio me puede llevar tranquilamente hasta dónde sea - Shh Antonio, por supuesto que se la vamos a llevar si lo necesita-, pero tal parece que su celular lo tengo yo y lo estuvo llamando preocupada su hermana. Oh, espero que no se moleste por la intrusión de que atendí su llamada, pero…  _

—No se preocupe Erza, estoy seguro de que Will no tendrá ningún problema, seguro estará más que agradecido de que haya tranquilizado a Abigail. — Will abrió los ojos con fuerza, se había olvidado por completo de Abigail. — Will necesita descansar por ahora, así que lo voy a llevar a buscar la mochila cuando pueda, pero le agradezco completamente el llamado, y no se preocupe, yo ahora me voy a encargar de avisarle a Abigail. 

_ —Oh maravilloso, maravilloso. Acá vamos a estar cualquier cosa, llamen sin problema. Adiós.  _

—Adiós. — Fue lo último que dijo Hannibal antes de cortar el teléfono y pasarselo a Will. — ¿Querés llamar?

—Sí por favor, — Dijo marcando de memoria el celular que aparecía como  _ “Abigail G.”  _ en la pantalla, mientras se sentaba en la cama. Hannibal lo miró aún con la cabeza en la almohada, su pelo en un halo brillando bajo los rayos del sol, y mientras el celular marcaba Will se permitió acariciarle el pecho suavemente.

_ —¿Hanni? — _ La voz de Abigail le respondió melodiosa y amable.

—Abigail, soy yo. 

_ —Pedazo de cara de verga, me hiciste preocupar. ¿Dónde estabas? — “De Hannibal”  _ quiso responder Will, que ya le parecía una obviedad pero de todas formas iba a decir hasta que Hannibal se sentó a su lado en canastita, pegándose junto al celular.

— Decile que digo hola. — Dijo como si fuera un nene chiquito. Will rodó los ojos y del otro lado la voz de Abigail sonó mucho más amable. 

_ —¿Ese es Hannibal? Decile que digo hola. ¡Hola Hanni! — _ Will rodó los ojos más fuerte, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y Hannibal sonrió, pensando en si Will rodaría los ojos de igual manera perdido en el placer. 

— ¡Hola Abigail! 

—Sí, no importa. Me quedé acá anoche porque se me complicaba la vuelta, me olvidé la mochila en la facultad, el profesor la tiene con mi celular y la llave. Ahora la paso a buscar y voy para casa. 

_ —Ah no, ni se te ocurra. Te dije que hoy venía Eurus. ¿Sabés qué hora es? Son las 2 de la tarde papito, viene ella en un rato. Decile a Hannibal si te podés quedar hasta, no sé, que se vaya ella. _

—¿Y a qué hora se va a ir Eurus? 

_ — No sé.  _

— Abigail, no me puedo instalar en la casa de Hannibal hasta que… — Hannibal lo miró con una ceja levantada, acostado en la cama, la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldar. La sábana marcando la figura de su cuerpo desnudo, apenas perceptible pero con un recordatorio que quemaba en retina de Will y en la caricia de los dedos de Hannibal sobre su cintura. Respirando profundo, luego de varios segundos de silencio cambió de interlocutor, —¿Hannibal, me puedo quedar hasta que Eurus se vaya? 

— Will, podés quedarte en mi casa todo el tiempo que quieras sin problemas. 

_ —Arreglado. No vengas hasta que yo te avise que podés venir. — _ Dijo la voz de Abigail del otro lado de la línea con una alegría que no traía nada bueno, o quizás sí.  _ — Chauchis. Mandale saludos a Hannibal.  _

—Chau Abigail. — Dijo Hannibal justo a tiempo antes de que ella cortara apresurada y contenta. 

— ¿Por qué siento que ustedes dos me tendieron una trampa? — Dijo Will acostándose nuevamente sobre él, pasando su brazo por el pecho de Hannibal para dejar el celular en la mesita de luz antes de volver a abrazarlo y hundir la nariz en el cuello ajeno. Acomodándose en una réplica de la posición confortable en la que se había despertado. Hannibal lo miró con expresión inocente que no pegaba en su rostro.

— A veces tenés una imaginación muy activa. — Dijo sonriendo, y Will respondió con un bufido, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. 

— Veremos si es solo mi imaginación cuando Abigail me llame mañana a la tarde para avisarme que ya puedo volver. 

— Que suceda no significa que lo planeamos con ella a tus espaldas, o que yo soy alguna mente maestra del mal. — Will pensaba levantar la cabeza, mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y cara de sospecha, solo para molestarlo. Pero la mano de Hannibal en su espalda trazando patrones sin sentido se sentía muy bien. Y el dedo de Hannibal en su pelo, enredándose con uno de sus bucles se sentía muy bien también. Y estar así, con Hannibal, se sentía bien. Y Will decidió que nada más le importaba. 

  
  
  


[xxxxxxx]

  
  


La casa de Fell quedaba en San Telmo, era domingo y las nubes dibujaban patrones de luz y sombras en la calle y sobre la figura de Will y Hannibal en la moto. La espalda de Hannibal era amplia y fuerte, después del fin de semana para Will resultaba más fácil abrazarlo en la moto y apoyarse contra ella. Contrario a las otras veces que Hannibal lo había llevado y Will se agarraba de atrás por alguna razón desconocida, huyendo de la cercanía. 

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de varios pisos y Will se bajó de la moto. Caminaba incómodo, tenía las piernas cansadas, pero reconociendo que podría estar en un estado aún peor. Después de tocar el timbre y esperar varios minutos, Antonio Crowley abrió la puerta.

— Hola Willy, me dijo Erza que estaban viniendo con Lecter. También me dijo que te pida disculpas que él justo no te la pudo dar porque tenía que ir a la iglesia. — Crowley bostezaba, tenía puesta una bata roja y negra, pantalones de seda negros y pantuflas con forma de patos. No tenía puesta camisa y diferentes tatuajes de flores y serpientes le decoraban el pecho. Y por lo que Will pudo apreciar, tampoco llevaba calzoncillos. — Tomá tu mochila. Y si me disculpas, me voy a seguir durmiendo la siesta. 

Y mientras desaparecía dentro de la casa, Will se quedó con la mochila en la mano mirando muy confundido la puerta cerrada. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomen un dibujo que hizo [@efimeracatarsi](https://twitter.com/efimeracatarsi) de Hannibal cocinando choripanes que fue lo que inspiró este fic. [Dibujito](https://twitter.com/efimeracatarsi/status/1310444855835926528)


End file.
